(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting package and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a chip on board (COB) light emitting package and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) package typically includes a light emitting source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) chip, and a phosphor material configured to convert light emitted from the light emitting source into a desired color. In general, a chip on board (COB) light emitting diode (LED) package may have excellent radiation characteristics.
FIG. 15 illustrates a conventional COB LED package that includes a plurality of conventional chip on board (COB) light emitting diode (LED) units 20. Each COB LED unit 20 may include an LED chip 12 mounted on a circuit board 110, a partition 13 surrounding the LED chip, and a phosphor material 14 deposited over the LED chip 12 in the region defined by the partition 13. If the thickness of the phosphor material 14 of an LED unit 20 is incorrect, the color (and/or brightness) of the light emitted from this defective LED unit 20 may be substantially different from the desired color (and/or brightness) of the light emitted from good LED units 20 of the same COB LED board.
Typically, it may be difficult to partially repair the COB LED board by repairing or replacing only the defective LED unit 20. As a result, the whole COB LED circuit board may be discarded, and the good LED units 20 may be wasted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not belong to the prior art.